One Winged Helper
by Yami Kuroi Sephiroth
Summary: Max and the Flock have been captured once again, and now there is little hope of escaping. But when a certain Silver-haired man helps them escape the cages of the School, will they finally be able to live in peace? This is only my third Fic!
1. Chapter 1

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth: Hello there!

As you can see that I have wrote a new story. It's a Final Fantasy VII and Maximum Ride crossover!

Max: Who are you again?

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth: I'm the author! Duh!

Sephiroth: Hmph. You better not make me look weak in this story like you did in Winged Snake.

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth: Of course not! In fact, it's the exact opposite.

Sephiroth: Good, or I would have sliced you to bits with Masamune. (I am already angry at you for using my name.)

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth: No thanks! Anyway, on with the story!

Full Summary: Max and the Flock have been captured once again, and now there is little hope of escaping. But when a certain Silver-haired man helps them escape the cages of the School, will they finally be able to live in peace? Or will the School capture them once more? Who is the silver-haired man with only one wing? Who does he work for? And what is his true past? Will he help them or use them for his own goals?

"Max! Max, are you ok?" Angel cried, trying desperately to make me get up, but I couldn't. I couldn't move an inch, even as Ari picked me up and through me in the cold cage that I knew so well.

I watched helplessly as Fang was thrown roughly into a cage next to me, blood trickling from underneath his night black hair. Angel and Gazzy were put together in a cage below me, while Iggy was tossed into a cage underneath Fang, Nudge to my right.

We had been captured by the school again. The School that had messed with are DNA and gave us wings like a birds.

I had failed them, my Flock.

I had sworn to protect them from the School, and yet here we are, as weak as mice in the eyes of a hungry hawk.

Angel looked at me with reassuring eyes, having read my thoughts. But I still felt like trash.

I looked away, the door slamming shut as Ari left the room, laughing maniacally. As he closed the door, the little light that escaped through the crack reflected of something silver in the corner, catching my interest, and then it was gone as the light vanished, and there was nothing but pure darkness.

"Max, are you ok?" I heard Fangs ask, and then felt his hand holding mine.

'How could I possibly be alright? I just failed you and the Flock, Fang…' I thought, squeezing his hand in a comforting manner. "I'm ok." I lied.

"Well, that is clearly a lie." Came a deep voice from the place were I had spotted the silver reflection.

"Who's there?" I shouted, trying to see through the darkness, and then flinching back at the sudden orange light of a fire. I looked back after my eyes had adjusted, and gasped in awe.

The man sitting in the cage next to the fire was totally in-human. He had long silver hair that ended at his waist and green eyes with black slits for pupils. His skin was a deathly pale white, and he was about seven feet tall; a good foot and a half taller than me, Fang, and Iggy.

He wore a black trench coat with silver caps on his shoulders, over a tight black shirt that was ripped down the middle, held together by black wire and exposing some of the mans strong build. He also wore black pants and a pair of sturdy black shoes. He reminded me a lot of Fang, with the completely black attire.

But what caught mine and the Flocks eyes (Except Iggy) was his right wing. His single, black, 17 foot long right wing, covered in delicate yet strong, expertly taken care of feathers.

My eyes snapped back to his as he spoke.

"You want to get out of here, correct?" he asked, making me wonder if he had mind reading abilities like Angel did.

"Of course we want to get out!" Fang growled at the silver-haired man, who merely smirked in a kind of devilish way.

"No need to shout, now. Plus, it will be easy to escape, since I've had this planned for a month, and I'm a quick thinker." The man said, tapping his head with a long, slender finger.

I hesitated slightly before turning to Angel.

"Can we trust him?" I asked her, watching as she looked at the man with searching eyes.

"There's no need to start probing my mind for answers, little girl." The man growled, making Angel gasp in fright.

He stood up in the cage witch was much bigger than ours, about 20 times larger in both length and height.

Then he rammed into the bars of the cage, witch broke like toothpicks.

I gasped as the bars fell to the ground with a loud clank and the man stepped out of the broken cage, stretching his arms and single wing, earning a few pops, before walking towards them.

He released Angel and Gazzy first, grabbing the metal bars and bending them with ease. He waited for Angel and Gazzy to crawl out of the cage before turning to Nudge.

In a matter of seconds, he had released all of the Flock except me, and was about to rip the bars to shred when one of Ari's men came in, fully morphed.

'We are so busted.' I thought as the Eraser charged at the silver-haired man.

Then Angel screamed as bloody pieces of wolf creature fell to the ground.

"Se…phi…roth…" the Eraser growled before the silver-haired man, now apparently named Sephiroth, crushed the wolfs head under his foot, and to my utter horror, his eyes filled with glee as the blood ran along the ground.

He wiped his bloody hands on his black jacket before turning back to me and ripping apart the bars of the metal.

I instantly jumped out, turning towards him in a fighting stance. He raised and eyebrow at me, his eyes full of amusement.

"Oh, now you're going to hurt me?" he asked, walking towards me. I crouched lower, my muscles tensing and readying for a fight, but he just walked past me with no sign of attacking me or the Flock.

He opened the door, letting in the bright light of the sun, of freedom. He turned back to us.

"Well, you coming or not?"

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth: YES! I finally finished! YEA!

Max: Come on, it couldn't have been THAT hard.

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth: _T.T_ You don't know halve of what it is to be a writer.

Max: Who is the guy that saved us again?

Sephiroth: My name is Sephiroth, you dolt.

Max: Hey!

Sephiroth: You know, you made me sound like a mad man.

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth: I had to, considering you were stuck in that cage for a year.

Sephiroth: excuse me?

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth: It's for the story plot.

Sephiroth: …

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth: Umm… I'm going to leave for now. Please review to story! You know, that magical link that says 'Review'? Click it so that Sephiroth doesn't kill me! (runs away, Sephiroth chasing him.)

Sephiroth: GET BACK HERE!

Max: Since he can't finish, I'll finish for him. Please review the story and no flames! This is only Yami Kuroi Sephiroth's third story!

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth, OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth: I'm back! And I survived Sephiroths sword! YAY!

Sephiroth: you should be thanking god that Cloud had stopped me.

Cloud: You shouldn't have been threatening him in the first place, Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: Hmph.

Max: I agree with Sephiroth.

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth: Of course you do! He saved you from the School after all.

Fang: we could have gotten out without his help!

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth: I wouldn't have let you. Anyway, Sephy!

Sephiroth: Don't call me that.

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth: *grin* Too bad! You'll be hearing that name for the whole story.

Sephiroth: WHAT? WHY YOU…wait a minute…you don't mean…

Genesis: SEPHY! *hugs Sephiroth*

Sephiroth: Hnn! Get off, Gen! How could you have let them join the story?

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth: Angeals here too! Any way, on with the story!

Sephiroth: 'This is just too cruel….'

As we ran past the large metal doors, I couldn't help but take a quick glance at the silver-haired man that had saved us, his hair wiping widely around in the wind as we continued to run at full speed towards the main gate, were I could clearly see two people standing.

One of them had silky looking crimson hair that ended just above his shoulders. He wore the same black cloths as Sephiroth except that his trench coat was a blood red with a hint of silver. His eyes were a startling jade and he held a red and black sword in his right hand.

Branching away from his left shoulder blade was a large, black wing with another smaller one just barely visible underneath it.

The person standing next to him had short blue-ish black hair and glowing blue eyes. He wore what looked like leather armor and had a huge sword strapped to his back, and a smaller sword held in his hand.

Branching away from his right shoulder was a large pure white wing with another smaller one beneath it.

"What took you so long, Sephy?" the red-head asked teasingly, the way he talked reminded me of poetry for some awkward reason. Sephiroth sent him a cold glare.

"None of your concern, Genesis. Let's just hurry up and head back to Midgar." He replied.

"And how exactly do you three expect to get there?" came a voice from behind us. I whirled around; my wings spread and ready to flee if needed. And it was. Standing in front of us and closing in were millions and millions of the wolf-like creatures, Ari standing in front.

"The Flock may be able to flee, but you three can't. You only have one wing." Ari smirked, pointing out the obvious. The red-head named Genesis smirked.

"We don't need two wings to fly, and who said we were going to flee?" he laughed, holding his sword in front of him.

He disappeared in a flash of crimson, and then the dead bodies of lifeless Erasers were falling to the ground.

"Wha?" I took a step back to avoid getting splashed with red. Sephiroth smirked slightly while the other just shook his head from side to side.

After about a minute, only about ten mutants were standing, one of them is Ari, who was as shocked as I was.

An Eraser took a swipe at Genesis, who spread his one wing out and shot upwards like a bullet, leaving a few night black feathers behind.

The Eraser that had tried to attack him stood there confused, until Genesis came down behind the mutant, cutting the creature clean in half.

"How?" Fang said beside me, taking a wary step back.

I cried out quietly in surprise as Sephiroth shot upwards like a rocket along with the other man and Genesis, taking out a helicopter that we had not noticed.

It crashed to the ground in millions of pieces, showering the ground like hail.

More Erasers appeared, circling around us, and then lunging forward to attack. A swirling cloud of thick black smoke surrounded us, pushing up under our wings and forcing us into the air, high above the Erasers reach.

The smoke became clearer and clearer until it was completely transparent, and we could just barely see the fight going on at least a few thousand feet below us.

Mutated bodies were scattered across the ground, Sephiroth cutting down many of them at once with a seven foot long swords with ease. Genesis shooting spheres of fire and the other slicing the Erasers to bits with the smaller sword.

Three, two, one…gone. All of the mutants were gone, just like that, in only a few seconds.

And Ari was the only one left standing.

"H-How? How is this possible?" He cried out in desperation. I can't blame him, I was as scared as he was most likely.

Sephiroth merely smiled.

"You really thought that a bunch of those mutants would be enough to take out three creatures that are strong enough to destroy all of time and space? You should know the answer to that better than anyone, Ari." He sneered, lifting his sword slightly.

"Shut up." Ari snarled, rushing towards Sephiroth.

"Fira!" he shouted, a sphere of fire shooting from his hand towards Ari, hitting him straight in the chest.

"GRAAHH!"

*SLAM!*

Ari was thrown against the stone wall behind him.

He got up, only to find the tip of Sephiroth's sword at his throat.

I smirked slightly at seeing the fear in Ari's eyes, and then called out to the Flock.

"Let us get going before the School sends out more Erasers." I shouted, flying away from the school, the Flock just behind me.

A few minutes later a streak of silver and black shot past me, accompanied by a streak of dark blue and white, followed by a streak of crimson and black.

"Thought you could leave us behind now? Hm?" Sephiroth asked, smirking slightly at the surprise and shock in our eyes. They merely glided along-side us, their wings stretched out far to catch the up-drafts of air.

"H-how are you able to fly without another wing?" Angel asked, flying up beside me.

"That would be for us to know and you to find out." Genesis said, laughing slightly before turning to the blue-haired man. "Isn't that right, Angeal?" he asked.

The man named Angeal merely stayed silent. Genesis rolled his eyes at the man's silence before flying ahead of us and disappearing into the clouds.

"Were is he going?" I asked.

"Were we are suppose to hide you from the School." Angeal replied, speeding up and flying after his friend.

I cocked my head to the side in confusion but followed him anyway, the Flock staying close to me.

The climate got warmer and warmer as we descended, sending shivers up and down my spine at the sudden temperature change. Not too far away, I could see a faint outline of a city. A civilization. Sephiroth glided next to me, causing me to gasp in surprise. I had not noticed him until now.

Sephiroth smirked before looking forward and nodding his head at the towering building.

"Welcome to Midgar: Your new home."

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth: Done!

Sephiroth: Are you happy to be?

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth: Of course I am! And I have decided im making this for a friend!

Sephiroth: (cocks head to the side) Who?

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth: AR, Alissa, Breaking-Benjamin-Rocks. She's in band with me.

Sephiroth: Oh.

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth: Alissa, you better read this fanfic! And I can't seem to find your name…Read this, ok? READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT!

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth, OUT!


End file.
